Welcome to Dalton Academy with Powers
by iheartgleeks1
Summary: Kurt Hummel's dad has transferred Kurt to a Private school to help kurt get away from bullies at school who has been torturing him at his old high school. Little do Kurt know that the private school hes going to is a school for kids with powers.


-Flash Back-

"Kurt I will not let you roam around in that hell of a school any longer.. thats why I registered you in a private school-"

"But dad-"

"No Kurt, i cant allow you to get hurt in that Mckinley any more!" Burt sighed, "Kurt I did this because... Kurt, you matter."

Kurt had been getting bullied at McKinley by a big football player, who's surprisingly closet gay, who doesn't even care about Kurt's feelings as a openly gay teen, he did a routine of shoves into the lockers between class periods, and if kurt yells back, another shove, maybe one to the face. Kurt had no chance of stepping up, and facing his fears, that usually led to human dumpsters twice a day, one in the morning, and one afterschool. If the human dumpsters werent an option anymore, it was the slushie facials, that usually destroys kurt's favorite outfits, shoes, and beautiful hair that sticks in place from the amounts of hairspray in it, a spray between periods usually did it. Kurt thought being in glee will totally make his profile in school cool for once, but that didnt seem to work, he was a loser because of glee and the fact that hes gay, and expresses it. But for some reason being in glee, gave him the confidence to actually come out, be himself, and with the rest of his wierd friends.

-Reality-

Famous Portraits on the wall, a big staircase, clean floors, and no sign of grafitti or slushie machines, could this get any much wierder. Boys in similar uniforms past in and out through the hallways, whispering and giggling, Well werent they so respectful of there school. Kurt knew he was going to miss McKinley but in some way he was sort of glad he was here, he wouldnt miss the trecherous bullying for nothing. Dark Blue slacks, white shirt, striped tie, and a coat hugged Kurts body, he didnt like the uniform much, it felt like he was in a prison, but it would just have to do. As Kurt walked he noticed something about this school was wierd, the aura didnt seem right, and the futher he walked in the school, the weirder things happen. He had stepped in the bathroom quickly feeling a sworn of butterflies fool around in his stomach, he was nervous,he looked in the mirror then bended down for a sec to wash his hands, he looked up and saw something estranged, crazy, and impossible, his reflection. A blonde haired boy was staring at him making funny faces, digging in his nose, and doing wierd dances.

"Holy Gaga!" Kurt screamed, he felled on the floor rolling, then crawling backward until his back was fully against the wall, where he couldn't go anywhere. "This is not happening!" he shook his head a few times, hoping that it would dissapear, he even clicked his heels three times, no use.

"What's all the noise?" Kurt turned his head to the left seeing a brown-haired boy walk through the stall door that was completely close. The boy looked and saw kurt frieghtened and scared on the floor. "Uhh?"

Kurt crawled foward leaving the wall, crawling backwards again, backing up all the way into the corner that was between the restroom door, and a wall. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening.." Kurt repeated this a few times to himself.

"Calm down dude, its was just a prank!" the blonde said sticking his head out of the mirror, not knowing that this would totally scare kurt too.

Kurts eyes widened, his breathing became more heavy, and he was sweating very badly. "Please!...Let..me live! I havent even seen wicked in new york yet."

Brown haired boy gave the blonde an eyebrow then started to walk towards kurt which made kurt, even more scared, "Um, dude you should totally be used to this now." He stuck his hand out to touch kurts shoulder, but then he notice his hand wasnt even there, it was invisible. Kurt twitched. "Oops sorry about that."He re-showed his hand. Kurt was getting antsy now. He letted out a big scream, causing a scene. The Blonde flew out the mirror then landed on his feet, "Nick you dont think, he's a norm, do you?"

Nick shrugged, then bended down on his knees,trying to calm kurt down who was crying madly out of control, he wondered why kurt was this freaked out, then he looked down noticing half of his body was invisible. "Shit, sorry, im still progressing with my power." Kurt was still whaling, but then suddenly stopped when he heard that ridiculous word.

"Power...Power you say?" Kurt was confused, what type of nut house was he in. Nick nodded, giving Jeff a smirk.

"Yeah Jeff-"

"Totally a Norm." Jeff finished.

Kurt stopped crying, he slid himself up against the wall, puling himself up, he squeezed his eyebrows together,folding his arms, "What the hell is going on, and I dont apreciate it when you call me a "Norm" whatever the hell that is." Kurt thought about it for a few seconds, then totally felt dumb, "abbreviated for normal stupid", he thought.

Jeff gazed at Kurt for a moment, the boy was tall, beautiful pale skin, that looked liked if you touched it , it would be totally be smooth, and his really redish rosy cheeks. Jeff isnt gay or anything, but he had to admit the boy does keep himself up.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just that I, well we havent seen a Normal Kid in this school before...ever!"

"Ever!"Nick repeated after Jeff.

"I must be in the wrong school." Kurt looked at jeff whose feet started to float off the ground, and then at Nick whose body would dissapear at times then reappear. Kurt never seened any like it, "Are there more people like you guys?"

"Whole school dude, and you wouldnt be in the wrong place, because the people who accepted you will see if your a norm or a special before you even walk in this school, or accepted."

Before Kurt could even say anything the announcement was made to start to move to the lunchroom to divide each kid in the proper catergory of there power, this was going to be horrible for kurt, he doesnt have no such thing.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy Kid." Jeff said as he flew out the restroom, but nick on the other hand just walked right through the wall. Kurt couldnt belive what he just saw, but he knew this want all to see, this was going to be a long, crazy day.


End file.
